


They Shouldn't

by captain_sassy_socks



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_sassy_socks/pseuds/captain_sassy_socks
Summary: They shouldn't because he's her commanding officer, because it's against regulations, because it's wrong.But it feels so damn good.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 13
Kudos: 44





	They Shouldn't

_They shouldn’t._

Beneath her green BDU shirt, his calloused hands roam over her heated skin. His greedy lips invigorate, tantalize, and claim her. His scent claws at her sanity. 

_He’s her commanding officer._

Forceful, he pushes her against the workbench. She staggers back and tries to absorb the impact with unsteady hands. A screwdriver rolls away and clatters on the ground, the sound a stark contrast to their muffled noises.

_It’s against regulations._

He spins her around and drags down her pants and panties. The rustle of clothes and a zipper being pulled down mingle with her heavy breathing. His fingers grab her hips, and his member presses against her opening. Face flattened against the cold, metallic surface, she yearns for him to fill her. A puff of breath on neck raises goosebumps.

_It’s wrong._

He drives in and out with an urgency born out of lust, need, and the thrill of engaging in a prohibited activity.

What if someone walked in and caught them?

A shattered moan passes her tight lips. He slaps her flesh and orders in a hushed voice, “Quiet! Or they will know.”

She closes her eyes and grips the edge of the bench as his fierce thrusts strike her core and leave an imprint on her soul.

_But it feels so damn good._

The tingle spreads from her toes, cruises through her veins and collects in a tiny point between her legs. From there, it surges and crashes over her, drowns her in a turbulent sea of sensations. Love, satisfaction, and shame wrestle for the upper hand.

Like an addict, she craves the high.

Still floating on a cloud of bliss, a whisper penetrates the fog in her mind. “Carter?”

“Hmm,” she purrs and lets the dying embers of satiation warm her a little longer.

“Carter?” the concerned voice appears next to her ear. A finger pokes her shoulder.

Startled, she jumps up and nearly falls backward.

“Woah, easy!” The Colonel’s fast hands clutch her midriff and hold her upright.

Confused and disoriented, her eyes dart around the lab and between them. They are fully clothed. Her tools lay neatly arranged on the workbench. The computer screen shows an endless line of letter salad. No evidence of an illicit encounter is visible.

“Are you okay?” the Colonel inquires and increases the distance between them.

She affirms with a nod, not trusting her voice. His closeness flusters her. Her heart thrums like an untamed beast against her chest.

“Briefing in half an hour.” With the shrug of one shoulder, he adds, “Obviously, Daniel found something fascinating.” The ghost of a smile flashes over his face as he turns and departs.

After he has exited, she waits another second before she plops down in her chair. Elbows propped on her desk, she buries her head in her hands and groans. She has to get her vivacious imagination under control, or it’ll land her in serious trouble one day. Through the gap between her fingers, she spies a red object on the periphery of her vision. Leaning forward, she takes a closer look and gasps.

Her head swivels to the door.

_They didn’t, did they?_

**Author's Note:**

> Did they or not? You decide.


End file.
